tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Flight Camp
Summer Flight Camp is a fan art blog on Tumblr that was origonaly CoRun by artist Topknot and pony enthusiast Winters be aware while clicking though links that, while their MLP:FIM blog is G Rated, their personal blogs are not, though on the 25 of August Winters offically reired from running the blog. Topknot pots My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic content of every conceivable medium that the fandom of the show generates. She both reblogs things from other blogs on Tumblr both pony and mixed content blogs and posts content that she finds on various websites. Summer Flight Camp was named after the camp mentioned in Griffon Brush Off The Griffon Brush Off, but the name was altered slightly because of the Moderator Topknot's desire to build a fun fanon world for her and friends MLP:FIM origonal fan characters, and she wanted a place for these characters to reside. The theme of the blog follows its title, with the "Ask" button named, "chat with the camp counselor!", the "Submit" button named, "arts and crafts!" It also offers the, "random Post" button, the "subscribe" button, and the, "submit a post" button, all of which have their original, Tumblr given, names. The blog advertises itself as a "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Motion_Picture_Association_of_America_film_rating_system%7CG Rated] MLP:FIM Blog", and as far as the creators can tell, they were the first, and for a while, the only G rated MLP:FIM blog on Tumblr. They use the term, “G Rated” based on the Motion Picture Association of America film rating system. “G Rated” meaning, “All ages admitted. This movie contains nothing that would offend parents for viewing by children. Such films may contain only mild fantasy violence or crude humor. Such films have no nudity, sex or drugs of any kind. Alcohol and tobacco may be used in small amounts by adults in the movie, but not by minors, especially in older G rated films. The violence must be cartoonish in nature and/or minimal in quantity.”* In their information, the blog is described as, "Welcome to Summer Flight Camp, a Tumblr blog dedicated to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic! This blog features posts and reblogs of only clean, G rated MLP FIM stuff! Why G rated? Click the picture below, where the blog's founder's feelings on the subject are echoed by the show's creator." The picture in question is this one, which is a screencap of Lauren Faust’s Deviant Art that describes the show's creator’s opinion on MLP:FIM content. Part of the quote, "The bottom line is that sex and sexuality have no place in the show, and unless I come up with a good reason to define those sorts of things, I'm not going to." The info also links to the Mods’ personal Tumblr blogs. This quote and Topknot's personal dislike of sexualizing a show made for little girls spurred Topknot to create Summer Flight Camp and to ask her best friend Winters to be her CoMod. He accepted and they ran the blog from since the 16th of April 2011 to the 25th of August 2013, when co-mod Winters retired. Their first post was a painting of Rainbow Dash done by artist Dimespin. The blog is also known to tag things to the point of excess, in an attempt to make things as easy to find as possible for her followers, whom she calls her “Campers.” The joking tag, “holy tags batman!” is her own way of poking fun at posts that have massive amounts of tags. The blog’s theme used to change monthly to reflect a different pony, but this habit seems to have fallen by the wayside. Their current theme, which reflects Twilight Sparkle’s colors and an icon with her and her loyal assistant Spike, has been around for a long time. *Motion Picture Association of America film rating system Wikipedia Page.